Camui Gackpo
Gakupo Kamui (神威がくぽ Kamui Gakupo / Camui Gackpo) is an official mascot character of Gackpoid (がくっぽいど Gakuppoido) which is a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2 and was published by INTERNET Co.,Ltd.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html :The naming about this product is very confusing. The Vocaloid software itself is under the official name Gackpoid, and Gakupo Kamui or Gackpo is the avatar character of the software drawn by the illustrator Kentaro Miura (三浦健太郎 Miura Kentaro). History Internet Co. wanted to utilize the voice of a singer for the creation of Vocaloid but felt it would be difficult to get a singer to agree. They consulted Dwango Co.,Ltd. who managed Nico Nico Douga, and Dwango suggested Gackt (神威 楽斗 Camui Gackt), a singer and actor, as he had previously provided his voice for Dwango's cell phone services.http://japan.cnet.com/news/tech/story/0,2000056025,20376132,00.htmHe lent his voice and named the Vocaloid, Gackpoid. The product was originally intended to be released in June 2008, but though Gackt existed as a model for the Vocaloid, its illustrated avatar was yet to be determined. Finally a popular manga author, Kentarou Miura, famous for his dark fantasy epic Berserk, was asked to do the illustration. http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode1.html Due to Miura's affection for Nico Nico Douga, he agreed to offer his services as a character designer for free. http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/0806/20/news043.htmlGackpoid was released on July 31, 2008.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/index.html Two of Gackt's songs and three other songs are also included as samples.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/index.html An update with Gackpoid includes a new program, OPUS Express, for mixing vocal parts with accompaniment and phoneme data.http://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000041036 There are 10 demo songs on the official sitehttp://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/demosong/index.html On Dec 11th, 2010, the president of Internet Co. announced that Gakupo, Gumi and Lily will be distributed in Taiwan.http://twitter.com/noboru1963/status/13627352554676225. On Nico Nico Douga, people started Gakupo look like a pedophile who always stalks the Vocaloid gang. They even made the Vocaloid song "Go Google It" make Gakupo look like a pervert. King Run Anison Red and White Concert Gumi and Gakupo made special appearances in the 2010 new year celebration event known as King Run Anison Red and White. The songs they covered were; *アニソン紅白2010 M-32Letter神威がくぽ(がくっぽいど) "Love Letter" covered by Gackupo originally from "Mobile Suit Z Gundam", which had orginally been sung by Gackt *アニソン紅白2010 M-33星間飛行GUMI(メグッポイド) "Interstellar Flight" covered by Gumi from "Macross Frontier", which had originally been sung by Megumi Nakajima. Their appearance was strickly a one off event.Linklink Usage for Music thumb|Gackpoid artwork. Until Gakupo's release, Kaito had been the only mature male voice bank among Japanese vocaloids. Gakupo has one of the most quality voices in the Vocaloid 2 era voicebanks and one of the biggest depth ranges amongst the males. His popularity has led to a number of songs in different genres including Pop, heavy metal/rock, and disco. As is often the case with native Japanese speakers, Gackpoid does not have the phoneme "z" and "Z" in the phonetic system and they are replaced by "dz" and "dZ" as well as Megpoid. Japanese Phonetic System of Gackpoid and Megpoid. Notable Gakupo Songs Trivia *Kamui Gakupo has a samurai aesthetic—the Vocaloid is clad in a Jinbaori, a kind of kimono which was used as a battle surcoat, with parts of Japanese armor, and carries a katana which was named “Music katana, Miburi” (楽刀・美振,Gakutou Miburi). The patterns on its blade make sounds as a musical instrument when it is swung down. http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html *His fanmade character item is an eggplant. *His design has had a very mixed reaction from fans. When first revealed, some thought he was female due to his long purple hair and effeminate face, others pointed out he was wearing make-up so commented his look gave him a flamboyant appearance. However, praises were given to his design for being more unique to previous vocaloids. *He has appeared in Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix, so far he has been the only non-Crypton offical Vocaloid to appear in the unoffical manga. Gallery See also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Gakupo Kamui References Category:Vocaloid2